Many water-soluble films have limited barrier properties. As a result, such films can allow various chemistries to migrate through, over time. When films allow oxygen (from the atmosphere) to migrate through, articles that use such films as barriers cannot include compositions that are prone to oxygen degradation. And, when films allow aqueous chemistries to migrate through, unit dose articles made from such films cannot include incompatible aqueous chemistries in adjacent compartments.